


criminal (the end of my innocence)

by marksun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Unprotected Sex, jisung chenle and renjun are mentioned, just 4k of nomin having sex, the aftermath of jaemin watching the criminal dance tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksun/pseuds/marksun
Summary: the door closed behind jaemin with a soft thud, as he closed the distance between him and jeno. the latter had repositioned himself so he was sitting, his legs crossed and jaemin lent down to kiss him, placing his soft, slim hands on jeno’s broad shoulders.“what was that for?”surprise and glee morphed into jeno’s expression, his eyebrows were raised subtly and his eyes were open wide, in his lips was the ghost of a smile.“you deserve it. you looked so hot dancing to criminal,” jaemin’s voice came out almost like an exhale towards the end. his slender fingers caressed the skin of jeno’s shoulders over his white tee as he straddled the older, one knee on each side of jeno’s lap. sliding his hands down to the other’s pectorals, jaemin pushed jeno down on the mattress so he was fully resting on his back, “i think you should get a reward.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	criminal (the end of my innocence)

**Author's Note:**

> initially, this was just supposed to remain as a tweet i typed after watching markno learn the choreography for criminal with taemin but here it is as a full fledged fic. i want to thank bea and ivi for giving me feedback on it, pointing any mistakes i made and encouraging me to continue when i wanted to give up on it. i really appreciated your help.  
> without further ado, i hope you enjoy your reading! <3

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

jaemin sat in silence on his bed, laptop resting on his lap. it hadn’t been even half an hour since the company uploaded taemin’s dance tutorial of criminal, his latest solo release, featuring mark and jeno, and he had already watched the full clip. 

now, jaemin knew about the choreography, about the dark, sexy aura of the song. he had seen how sensual the movements were, but nothing could have prepared him for jeno’s take on the dance. 

jeno dances beautifully. his moves are always sharp and precise; powerful, yet elegant and graceful all the same. he is effortlessly mesmerizing, and jaemin has never been more enamoured, so really, he should have known the sight of the older dancing to criminal would stir something in him. there was jeno’s distinctive flair in every move of the choreography. he didn’t merely imitate, he made the dance his, his essence ever present as it always is in every little thing he does. jeno’s aura was compelling, his charisma commanding, and his facial expressions were spot on. the combination of it all set jaemin’s whole body alight. 

it took a few moments for jaemin to finally regain his composure. he inhaled deeply and set his computer aside, standing up to walk over jeno’s room. 

the dorm was relatively quiet, only the faint sound effects of whatever game jisung was playing in the living room breaking the silence. renjun was out somewhere with chenle, jaemin hadn’t been paying attention when they said they were leaving. so as to not disrupt the still atmosphere, jaemin soundlessly tiptoed toward the older’s bedroom. 

the white, lacquered door was slightly ajar. jaemin knocked on it and peeked through the opening either way, for good measure. 

“can i come in?” 

jeno was lying on his stomach, the upper part of his body propped up with his elbows so he wasn’t completely flushed against the mattress. he turned his head and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse jaemin’s tuft of blond hair and starry eyes behind the door. the book he had been reading just seconds earlier lay forgotten on the bed, his focus now on the younger. he smiled softly with that twinkle in his moon eyes.

“of course.”

the door fell shut behind jaemin with a soft thud, as he closed the distance between him and jeno. the latter had repositioned himself so he was sitting, his legs crossed and jaemin lent down to kiss him, placing his soft, slim hands on jeno’s broad shoulders. 

“what was that for?” 

surprise and glee morphed into jeno’s expression, his eyebrows were raised subtly and his eyes were open wide, in his lips was the ghost of a smile. 

“you deserve it. you looked so hot dancing to criminal,” jaemin’s voice came out almost like an exhale towards the end. his slender fingers caressed the skin of jeno’s shoulders over his white tee as he straddled the older, one knee on each side of jeno’s lap. sliding his hands down to the other’s pectorals, jaemin pushed jeno down on the mattress so he was fully resting on his back, “i think you should get a reward.”

the only response the younger received was a low hum rippling from the back of jeno’s throat. 

their lips met again, but only barely, more of a fleeting brush of two mouths than an actual kiss. the prelude. jeno couldn’t help but to chase after his boyfriend’s lips fruitlessly. it was with the third kiss that the story really began. 

the touch of jaemin’s dry, chapped lips was rough against jeno’s smooth ones. the press of their mouths wasn’t a bruising one. they kissed each other slowly, delicately, taking their time to map every inch of their mouths, like they were tasting each other for the first time. one of jeno’s hands had a steady grip on jaemin’s waist while the other traced patterns on the younger’s nape, graceful fingers tangling with his bleached locks. 

the slide of their lips was languid, but there was an underlying hunger behind it. jeno’s touch set jaemin alight like a fire, flames licking his skin, threatening to swallow him whole. jeno was no different. the simple brush of jaemin’s body against his sent a blissfully electrifying sensation through him. it was intoxicating. 

the moment jeno pulled away to catch his breath, jaemin started tracing the older’s jaw with his lips, placing butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin. he slowly travelled down to jeno’s tantalizing neck, taking his sweet time to lick and nip at the supple flesh softly enough not to make undesired flowers bloom. by then, jeno was caressing jaemin’s sides under his t-shirt with the pads of his fingers, making the younger shiver. 

with quick hands, jaemin took a hold of the hem of jeno’s tee, pulling at the fabric slightly, “off.”

the older complied in an instant, sloppily manoeuvring to get rid of it. “you too,” he replied, mimicking jaemin’s actions, impatient to finally have one less item of clothing in the way. jaemin chuckled at the eagerness, but pulled the t-shirt over and off his head either way. 

“let me make you feel good,” he said, looking into jeno’s eyes. jaemin did not wait for an answer before he dipped down to press light kisses on the milky expanse of the older’s chest. in the meantime, his lithe fingers toyed with jeno’s rosy nipples, drawing circular motions with his fingertips. 

jeno’s breath was becoming increasingly more labored as jaemin continued with his ministrations. one of his hands sunk into the younger’s mistreated hair, massaging his scalp. the other was gripping the rumpled bed sheets, as if the cloth could ground him. 

jaemin’s mouth was painting constellations on his skin, the tingles left in its wake were the reminiscence of what the warm brush of the younger’s lips against the hot flesh of jeno’s torso had been like. fire on fire. jeno wouldn’t have minded becoming ashes. 

a kiss planted right below his navel. a sharp intake of breath, “jaemin,” was all the older managed to formulate. it was his boyfriend’s name, but it sounded like a plea. 

skilled digits unbuttoned jeno’s jeans and slid them down his legs ever so slowly, excruciatingly stretching the moment out. mirth swimmed about in the dark ocean of jaemin’s dilated pupils. a smirk painted his features. 

the denim pooled around jeno’s ankles in a wrinkled mess as jaemin caressed the exposed skin of the older’s legs. he reached to cup jeno’s bulge through his boxers, earning a hiss at the light contact. the other’s member had began to fill out in the confines of his undergarments. with a feather touch, jaemin thumbed at jeno’s length, down to his balls and until the perineum, tracing the outline it drew on his thin boxers. jeno fought the urge to squirm and press jaemin’s palm down harder on his crotch for more friction, his eyes closed shut and fists balled on either side of his body in effort. 

jaemin couldn’t help but coo at his boyfriend’s reactions, “you are such a good boy.”

the younger had a smile plastered on his face as he whispered words of praise to jeno, who whimpered weakly. 

“please, jaemin, touch me more.”

wordlessly, jaemin hooked his index finger on the elastic band of jeno’s underwear, tugging down at it to reveal the angry red tip of the older’s dick peeking out of the fabric, before pulling it down completely. 

jeno’s almost fully hard member sprung out of his boxers, coming to rest on his toned stomach. a couple beads of precome gathered at the head, trickling down and smearing on his stomach making the pristine skin glisten.

jaemin took a moment to admire the sight and circled his slender fingers around the base of jeno’s cock, applying just the amount of pressure he knew the older liked best. 

“you deserve a treat for being patient,” he conceded. every movement of his lips had them brushing against the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s dick. his hot breath tickling it. jeno gritted his teeth to avoid complaining about jaemin’s teasing antics. 

as if reading the older’s thoughts, jaemin proceeded to press a chaste kiss on the underside of the throbbing member, right below the head, before taking the tip into his mouth. the spit he had let gather below his tongue dribbled to the rest of the length. with expert hands, jaemin began fisting jeno’s cock, coating it all with the fluid while his mouth worked on the tip, tongue swirling and lips sucking at it. 

jeno was biting his lower lip in an attempt to fight the moans that threatened to spill out of his mouth, remembering they weren’t completely alone in the dorm. jaemin did not seem like that, as he purposefully sank deeper until jeno’s cockhead hit the back of his throat and then hollowed his cheeks on the slide up until it slipped out of his mouth with a pop. 

he locked eyes with jeno, then, as he continued to jerk the older off at a steady pace.

the contrast between the ashen grey pillowcase and jeno’s dark red locks splayed about on the soft surface was stark, just like that of his pale, naked flesh and his black, hazy eyes, clouded with pleasure. his features were contorted in an expression of bliss. he looked sinful, a sheer veil of sweat covered the older’s face and neck, the skin flushed rose pink down to his pecs. jaemin wanted to frame the sight, engrave it on his brain so he had an unadulterated memory of the picture forever. 

the younger’s skillful tongue traced the outline of a protruding, pulsating vein on jeno’s cock before he pushed most of the length inside his mouth. jaemin bobbed his head up and down at a regular pace, one of his hands holding the dick’s base while the other rested on jeno’s hip. the older’s muscles tensed and his breath became labored, even more so. jaemin stopped. 

“why’d you stop?” the question came out as more of a whine, and jaemin giggled. 

“i want you to come inside me.”

jeno could only muster a curse word at his boyfriend’s suggestive reply, which was followed by a guttural grunt.

jaemin used the brief interlude to strip out of the rest of his clothes and to help jeno out of the jeans and boxers that were still pooling at his ankles. he undressed in a graceful way, even, not rushing so his movements weren’t sloppy. 

from where he was lying on the bed, jeno admired the way jaemin’s muscles tensed up as he slid his sweats and underwear down at once by the waistband and stepped out of the puddle of fabric on his feet. he felt himself grow even harder. 

the younger felt jeno’s eyes scrutinizing his every move. his veins were filled with liquid fire going straight to his groin, which was demanding attention after being neglected for so long. he blindly fished for the half-used bottle of lube jeno kept in the nightstand’s drawer. 

“finger me.”

jaemin’s voice was steady, commanding, and jeno did not have to be told twice. the older hastily got up, eyes bright and so eager to please, like an excited puppy. 

the bed creaked under the weight of jeno’s knees when he placed himself right behind the younger, who was holding his body up on his forearms. jaemin’s back was arched so jeno could perfectly appreciate his ass. 

the older’s calloused hands mapped every inch of jaemin’s supple flesh, trying to memorize every dip of his physique with his fingertips. he caressed the younger’s sides, his back, stopping to dedicate some attention to each of the protruding knobs on it. goosebumps trailed behind every brush of jeno’s finger, spreading like wildfire on jaemin’s tan body. 

the skin was warm and smooth against jeno’s lips where he pressed butterfly kisses on each of the younger’s buttcheeks. 

with one hand still rubbing soothing circles on jaemin’s lower back and ass, jeno uncapped the bottle of lube with his other thumb. the lid opened with a  _ click _ , the only sound breaking the quietness of the room if it weren’t for both boys’ loud breathing. 

jeno coated his digits with lube, warming the thick substance by rubbing the pads of his fingers together. jaemin’s hole was fluttering in anticipation, and jeno felt the younger’s muscles stiffen when he began tracing circles around the rim. a whimper made it past jaemin’s chewed lips at the cool sensation of the lube against the sensitive muscle, jeno’s finger so close to where jaemin really wanted it. 

jaemin’s insides were warm and velvety around jeno’s digit when the older prodded into his hole. jaemin sighed in content and willed his muscles to relax as jeno pumped his finger in and out gently, stretching him out. 

“fuck,  _ shit,  _ jeno,” cursed jaemin breathlessly when the digit inside him curled just right, “add another one.”

jeno’s blood was simmering in his veins. a pleasant, buzzing sensation settled in his chest knowing he was making his boyfriend feel good. there was no need for insistence on jaemin’s part. 

the second finger slid in with relative ease, yet jeno still took his time to push it until it was knuckles deep, gentle as always. jaemin clenched around the digits, the intrusion stinging the tiniest bit this time around. 

jeno peppered kisses on the younger’s lower back as he began scissoring him. his unoccupied hand wandered down to jaemin’s neglected cock, making the other gasp brokenly.

“that feels so good,” jaemin managed to utter in between pants. the precome dripping from the slit made the glide of jeno’s fist easier. there was a dark, wet stain on the bed sheets below, where jaemin’s dick was leaking pearly drops. 

squelching sounds gradually filled the room as jaemin started grinding back impatiently, meeting jeno’s thrusting fingers halfway, hungry for more. jeno chuckled at that, but indulged him nonetheless. the hand stroking his boyfriend’s length came to rest on his waist in a firm grip. jaemin whined at the loss of friction. 

“hey, jaemin,” jeno spoke softly, “i need you to stay still for a moment.”

another digit prodded at jaemin’s entrance once the younger stopped moving, meeting some resistance. jeno pressed it in deliberately, being careful not to hurt his boyfriend. the initial burn of the stretch faded as pleasure flooded all of jaemin’s senses once jeno’s long fingers brushed his prostate. the younger’s legs quivered and a shiver ran down his spine at the same time a high pitched moan fell from his lips. his reaction only egged jeno on, who got off on the idea of making jaemin feel good. the pace of his thrusts picked up, the rhythm erratic as he got lost in the thrill of pleasing the other. only when jaemin’s lithe digits curled around his wrist did he come back down from where his mind had wandered. 

the younger’s face was flushed a bright pink that extended down to his neck when he turned to lock eyes with jeno, “i want to ride you.” 

his voice was low and gutural, completely the opposite of how his shrill moans had sounded like moments prior. lust was painted all over his features and he looked disarmingly gorgeous in his half-wrecked, sinful glory. jeno’s heart stuttered in his chest at his boyfriend’s words, a wave of desire crashing down on him, threatening to drown him, “fucking hell.”

jaemin’s rim fluttered, clenching and unclenching around air, waiting to be stuffed when jeno let his fingers slip out of the younger’s hole. 

they switched positions with quick, impatient movements. in the blink of an eye, the older was splayed out on the mattress once again while jaemin was hovering above him, legs parted to rest his knees on each side of jeno’s waist to prop himself up. the younger grabbed the bottle of lubricant that lay on the bed to coat jeno’s length with a generous amount of lube. his half lidded eyes stared right into his boyfriend’s as he aligned the other’s cock with his entrance and lowered himself on it at a criminally slow pace. 

jaemin’s palms were pressed flat against jeno’s pectorals to hold himself up as jeno’s length pushed through his rim. his legs began to tremble once the older’s dick was buried to the hilt inside him and he threw his head back, overwhelmed by the sensation of being full. jeno was no different, his hands were grabbing jaemin’s thighs, fingers buried in the mellow flesh hard enough to make purple bruises bloom. the younger was tight around his girth, warm and welcoming, his insides sucking him in with enthusiasm. 

it took some time for jaemin to adjust to jeno’s length, which both boys used to steady their breathing and regain some composure. when jaemin started moving, his hip rolls were tentative, experimental, to acquaint both jeno and himself to the feeling before building up a good rhythm. 

jeno admired the way he disappeared inside jaemin, how his cock stretched out his rim as the younger sank into him time and time again. the mattress’ springs squeaked under the boys’ weight each time jaemin pushed himself up, letting jeno’s dick almost slip out just to sit back down on it with a roll of his hips. 

the older reached far deep into jaemin from that position. the drag of his length against the younger’s walls was maddening, but it was when jaemin angled himself differently that he saw stars burning bright behind his eyelids, the feeling of jeno’s cock hitting his sweet spot dead on sending him to paradise. 

jaemin tensed above jeno, his muscles pulled taut, clenching around his boyfriend like his life depended on it as the older’s dick kept brushing his prostate. 

“fuck,  _ fuck.  _ yeah, right there, you feel  _ so good _ inside me,” the younger’s voice wavered as he blabbered, the blazing fire burning inside him consuming him whole. 

jeno felt the familiar warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach at his boyfriend’s words of praise. grunting, he thrusted his hips upwards as jaemin ground down on him, burying his cock further into the younger’s heat and coaxing a string of breathless moans out of him. 

when jaemin’s rolls began losing momentum, his legs shaking from effort and pleasure, jeno turned them around, his dick slipping out of his boyfriend’s hole as he pinned jaemin underneath him, the younger’s back pressed against the mattress. 

“let me take care of you now,” he said in a murmur, voice rough and words slurred together in a lust-drunken haze. 

jeno leant down. their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss as he shoved his girth back inside jaemin’s gaping entrance, the younger’s slender legs clamping around his waist in a desperate attempt to press jeno impossibly closer. 

the older’s thrusts started out slow and shallow, only his cockhead being swallowed by jaemin’s rim. jeno marvelled at the way his boyfriend took his dick. his mouth was wide open, eyes heavy and dripping with lust, blond strands of messy hair sticking to his damp forehead as he wiggled his hips for more. 

jeno gradually quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming more frequent and purposeful, ramming into jaemin with intent. it didn't take him long to find the younger’s prostate, ripping a series of wrecked moans from his throat. 

“yes, yes,  _ yes,  _ just like that. you fuck me so well, always so good for me.”

jaemin’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears and bright with the light of a thousand stars twinkling in the black of his dilated pupils. he looked stunning with the pink tinge painted high on his cheeks. 

a rough hand clasped around his flushed cock, precome continuosly leaking from the tip, dirtying his tan stomach. jeno began jerking him off, the motions of his fist in sync with his thrusts. jaemin clenched suddenly around the older’s cock at the new stimulation, overcome with pleasure. 

“ _ shit _ , jaemin, you are so tight.”

the younger had a blissed out, knowing smile drawn on his features, pleased with the effect he had on the older despite being utterly fucked out himself. 

as jeno kept drilling into his prostate, the hand around his length flicked its thumb over the slit. jaemin parted his lips in a silent scream while he threw his head further into the pillow, his back arching in bliss. 

jeno, jeno,  _ jeno.  _ the name rolled off the tip of jaemin’s tongue like a mantra as he neared his climax. he looped his arms around the older’s neck, pulling him down to clash their mouths together in a bruising kiss, teeth meeting teeth rather than their lips molding together. 

with a few more twists of jeno’s hand, jaemin was spilling hot spurts of white all over his and jeno’s stomachs, the latter’s fingers also drenched in come. his insides clamped around his boyfriend’s cock as one last cry of jeno’s name made it past his swollen lips, the white behind his eyelids withering gradually as he came down from his high, returning to his senses. 

“jaemin, i’m close.”

the sight of his boyfriend coming apart underneath him made jeno’s hips stutter, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming irregular as he tipped over the edge. 

“come inside me, jeno, fill me up.”

jaemin’s rough, breathy voice coaxing him was all it took for jeno to take the leap. his eyes rolled back as he came so hard he saw white spots floating about as his surroundings faded to black. 

jeno collapsed on top of jaemin, his body giving out. he nuzzled his face at the crook of the younger’s neck and inhaled the musky scent mixed with the usual citrusy smell etched on jaemin’s skin. 

the air was damp with sweat, sticky, and so was their skin, clammy with perspiration and bodily fluids. the room reeked of sex, but in that moment, the boys couldn’t care less. 

“you did so well today,” whispered jaemin into jeno’s hair, planting a kiss at the top of his head, “made me feel so good.”

jeno shivered at the praise, a shuddering exhale leaving his lips, hairs standing on end. he felt pride simmering in his chest and washing over his body. his breath tickled the flesh of jaemin’s neck as he muttered a small, content  _ thank you.  _

they stayed that way for a while, the soft rise and fall of their chests against each other and their rhythmic breathing lulling them into a state of drowsiness. 

jaemin was the first to move, tapping jeno’s shoulder gently in a silent request for the older to roll off him. jeno complied, pressing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s red, chapped lips. jaemin hissed, still sensitive, when jeno pulled out his softening cock, but smiled tenderly at the sweet gesture before getting up to grab a humid towel from the bathroom adjacent to jeno’s bedroom. 

with tender hands, jaemin wiped both their bodies clean from the remaining juices making their skin glisten wetly before lying back down next to jeno, who wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and brushed the spot right under jaemin’s jawline with his lips. 

“we’ll have to apologize to jisung later, by the way.” jaemin said with a chuckle. jeno’s cheeks burned in embarrassment, remembering then that they weren’t alone in the dorm, the realization utterly mortifying. 

_ shit.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for giving this fic an opportunity and reading it ㅤ(ꈍ◡ꈍ)ㅤ  
> if you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, i'd love to read your thoughts on it!


End file.
